Victor the Happy Ghost
In Victor the Happy Ghost, the Ghostbusters trap a small and harmless-looking ghost at a museum, but feel guilty. Back in the Firehouse, he is accidentally released and they decide not to place him in the Containment Unit, but to adopt him as a pet. But Slimer soon discovers a darker side to the new tenant.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Victor Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Containment Unit Dimensional Inverter Ecto-2 Locations Firehouse Tribeca Plot The Ghostbusters were on a bust at a museum but lost the ghost. Peter thought he spotted it and opened fire. It was only Slimer. Ray wanted to bring him along to track the other ghost. Slimer flew around and picked up his trail then found the ghost in an aquarium. They chased it to a planetarium. Ray found the ghost cute but Peter reminded him they were being paid $5000 by the museum. After Ray trapped it, he and Winston felt guilty. Upon returning to the Firehouse, Slimer flew to Janine, who had on a facial mask to treat her skin. Slimer is scared and flew past Ray. Ray dropped the Ghost Trap, releasing the ghost. Janine was smitten and asked if they could keep it around. Egon mused it would be useful to have another ghost around to study. Ray chimed in the Containment Unit was getting crowded anyway. Winston made the ghost promise to behave. Janine suggested they name it Victor, after her nephew. Slimer found Victor in Egon's lab fiddling with switches and causing an overload. Slimer chased him away but was fried. After Egon hit a shut off switch, Egon admonished Slimer. In the kitchen, Victor ate the last jelly doughnut. Janine found the empty carton and yelled at Slimer for not saving her one. Victor flew back downstairs and removed a stand, letting Ecto-1's hood slam down on Ray as he was working. Once again, Slimer took the blame. He had enough and chased after Victor all the way to the sleeping quarters. Slimer caught Victor under Winston's bed sheets as he tried to sleep. The others arrived and found Slimer choking Victor. Egon scolded both of them and threatened to put them in the Containment Unit if they didn't start behaving properly. In the garage bay, Victor spotted a Ghost Trap in one of the closets and tried to open it in vain. Slimer spied on Victor from afar. Suddenly, Victor changed into a more menacing and stronger form. Slimer was horrified and tried to fly away. Victor grabbed Slimer then ripped the door off the closet. He tossed Slimer into the trap, placed it back in the closet, and forced the door back on. Egon and Peter walked in and asked Victor, back in his cute form, to come into the back room for some tests. During dinner, Winston noticed he hadn't seen Slimer in hours. The phone rang and Janine left the table to go answer it. Egon and Ray emerged from the lab having finished their tests on Victor. Ray noted Slimer was always too ticklish. The alarm sounded off. It was a standard Poltergeist in Tribecca. As Ecto-1 drove off, Peter revealed he wanted to get back in time to watch "The Bob Newhart Show." Janine walked back to her desk but noticed the broken closet door. She found the trap Slimer was inside and figured it was a loaded trap that needed to be emptied into the Containment Unit! In Tribecca, Egon got no activity. The woman insisted the Poltergeist rattled her windows and dishes every evening for years. Like clockwork, it manifested. But it was just the Seventh Avenue local subway. As the Ghostbusters departed, Peter regretted not charging the woman. As Janine prepared to empty the trap, it bounced out of the hatch. Slimer was freed and he thanked Janine. Slimer explained Victor trapped him and he rushed Janine upstairs to call the guys. Victor assumed the worst and flew out of Ecto-1. The Ghostbusters pulled over and chased after him, not aware of what was going on. Slimer convinced Janine they had to help the guys. Janine declared they would take Ecto-2. In an alley, Victor revealed his true form and proceeded to destroy the Proton Packs. One by one, Victor captured each Ghostbuster. He grabbed Ray on a roof top, Egon from a manhole, and Winston in a taxi cab. As Victor was about to do them all in, Ecto-2 arrived and provided cover fire. Janine and Slimer tossed the Ghostbusters spare Proton Packs. They quickly armed themselves and confined Victor. Slimer threw down a Ghost Trap and captured Victor once and for all. Back at the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters groveled to Slimer with food and a fan as an apology. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on January 9 and 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987). *Frank Welker recorded on January 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987). *The title is a play on Casper the Friendly Ghost! **When the designers were refining the famous "No Ghost" logo (after Dan Aykroyd came up with the original design), they had to be careful not to make it look too much like Casper the Friendly Ghost. *In the introduction on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Dan Riba revealed he was a storyboard artist and character designer in the episode. *The Ghostbusters were paid $5000 to capture Victor.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:12-3:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Ray, keep in mind that the museum is paying us 5000 dead presidents to snare this spook." **In the original movie, the Ghostbusters charged the Sedgewick Hotel $5000 for catching Slimer. *Janine named the ghost "Victor," after a family member, her nephew.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:01-5:04). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "He reminds me of my nephew, Victor." *Peter's favorite show is The Bob Newhart Show.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:14-12:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I want to get back in time to watch The Bob Newhart Show."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:47-15:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Come back you silly ghost! I'm missing my favorite TV show!" *Lorenzo Music, the voice of Peter Venkman, co-created "The Bob Newhart Show." *Peter refers to a client's dog as a Terror Dog.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:06-13:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Looks like the joint's clean unless you count the Terror Dog there." *The episode featured the only time Janine was the pilot of the Ecto-2. Animation Errors *When Janine is flying the Ecto-2, the wings in some scenes are shut. *After Janine drops the one pack from Ecto-2, all four Ghostbusters have packs on a second later. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps VictorTheHappyGhost01.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost02.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost03.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost04.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost05.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost06.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost07.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost21.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost08.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost09.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost10.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost11.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost22.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost12.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost13.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost14.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost23.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost24.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost15.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost16.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost17.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost18.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost19.jpg VictorTheHappyGhost20.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1inVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideClosetinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsideFirehouseinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VictorinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinVictortheHappyGhostepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode075.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode075Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode